


Jaime & Brienne || When You Break

by CTippy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: New video about Jaime & Brienne from Game of Thrones. I just uploaded it, hope you like it. :)Song: When You Break by Bear's Den.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Yes, I am back. And yes, It's another GoT video. And yes, it's a new J/B video. I've had this song ready for like, I don't know, probably a year and a half, and the first time I listened to it I instantly thought of them, especially Jaime. In fact, this video I think is particularly about him, though of course Brienne is strongly present in it, but the song speaks very much of Jaime to me, and that allowed me to use scenes I hadn't used in my previous videos, that's why I decided to make it. I've used the most part of their scenes together and some of Jaime's before meeting her and, I don't know if it's just me making things up in my mind, or maybe it's just Nik being so great, or... well, I don't know what it is, but I noticed that the Jaime before Brienne had such a harsh expression on his face and he was so cold, and you can see it all in his eyes and while I was rewatching, I caught something in him that was there and I hadn't noticed at the beginning because I was too busy not liking him because of that expression he wore on his face and of course his unhealthy and gross relationship/incest with that hateful bitch of his sister. And then look at the Jaime after Brienne, look at his eyes again. He's softened, his eyes are not that cold anymore, you see the change. And that's one of the things I wanted to show with this video: the way he was at the beginning and how he acted all smug and cold towards others, like he didn't care, but he really did, maybe even too much. Then you see him react towards Brienne and you can definitely see that something's beginning to change in him. Like he's so tired of acting and faking to be someone everyone else thinks he is, but he knows nobody would listen to him even if he tried. But then he meets this young woman who is his opposite and yet so similar to him, and something inside him tells him that she will listen and she not only does, she sees the hurt and the anger and the desperation and the truth in his words. And now I'll stop rambling, lately I always end up getting carried away when it comes to these two, I apologise.  
> I leave you to the video, I hope you'll like it :)

If you like what you see, you can subscribe to my [YT channel](https://www.youtube.com/user/chiaratippy), follow me on Tumblr [(1)](http://chiaratippy.tumblr.com) [(2)](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com), [DeviantArt](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) :)


End file.
